walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrew (TV Series)
Andrew was a prisoner who survived the zombie apocalypse with Tomas, Big Tiny, Axel, and Oscar. He can be described as the "child" of the group as he was somewhat weak and small. Andrew made his debut appearance in Season 3 of the TV Series during the episode, "Seed". Character Glen Mazzara on Andrew: :“Andrew is really Tomas’ right hand man. These guys are really the ones who have been intimidating Axel and Oscar.” Ross, Dalton. 'The Walking Dead': Meet the SPOILER! Showrunner Glen Mazzara introduces us to the people in that final scene Entertainment Weekly (October 14, 2012) Pre-Apocalypse West Georgia Correctional Facility Hardly anything is known about Andrew's life before the apocalypse or as the apocalypse began. He was a convicted criminal being held in the prison. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 As the apocalypse began, a big rebellion and riot started in the prison. Andrew, Tomas, Oscar, Big Tiny, and Axel were taken to the prison's cafeteria by a guard. They were locked inside with only a revolver as the guard went out to call for backup. He never returned and the five prisoners spent the whole beginning of the apocalypse locked inside for 10 months, without knowing what was going on outside. "Seed" He was found after Daryl Dixon, Rick Grimes, Glenn, T-Dog, and Maggie broke open the cafeteria's door to escape walkers. He witnessed the amputation of Hershel Greene's leg. "Sick" Similar to the other prisoners, Andrew was confused about what was going on. He was shocked after being told by Rick about what had happened to the world. When Tomas claimed the prison, Andrew stood with him, but they ended up accepting Rick's offer to give half of their food in exchange for help clearing Cell Block B for the prisoners to live in. On their way to the cell block, while fighting walkers, Big Tiny was scratched and is told by Rick that there was nothing they could do about his infection. Andrew stood up for Big Tiny, desperately pleading to Rick that there must have been a way to save him. He witnessed Tiny's brutal death at the hands of Tomas, but didn't show any feelings about it. While clearing out the laundry room, Tomas attempted killing Rick twice and Rick responded by impaling Tomas' head, killing him instantly. Andrew attempted to attack Rick, but instead, was knocked down and disarmed. Andrew fled the room and ran down the corridors, attempting to evade Rick, who had begun pursuing. Eventually, Andrew ran into a courtyard filled with walkers. He attempted to reenter the prison, but Rick had closed the entry gate, and only told Andrew that he'd, "better run." Andrew then attempted to avoid the walkers closing in on him. As Rick turned to leave, he heard Andrew's screams, presuming that he was eaten alive. Later in the episode, someone was seen watching Carol performing a C-Section on a walker. It was implied that this was Andrew. "Killer Within" It is revealed that Andrew had survived the encounter with walkers that Rick had left him in. He ultimately set in motion the events that led to walkers invading the prison, which ended up killing T-Dog and causing Lori to give birth and die in the process. He later revealed himself and attacked Rick while he was most vulnerable. He was close to killing Rick as Daryl was stuck blocking the door from walkers. Oscar eventually grabbed Rick's gun, which was dropped during the scuffle between Rick and Andrew. Andrew yelled for Oscar to kill Rick to allow them to take the prison back. Oscar, however, turned the gun on Andrew and killed him instead. Death Killed By *Oscar After leading a horde of walkers to the prison, luring them inside, Andrew attacked Rick in the prisons' generator room. During their scuffle, Rick dropped his gun. The firearm was picked up by Andrew's fellow inmate Oscar. Oscar raised the gun at both Andrew and Rick, but decided to shoot Andrew in the head. Killed Victims This is a list of victims Andrew has killed: *T-Dog (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly people. Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 3 Trivia *Andrew is one of the characters that did not speak in the episode he was introduced, the others being Shupert, Jim, Michonne, Eileen, Big Tiny, Tomas, Jimmy, Beth, Oscar, and Warren. *Andrew was the only person to be featured in the In Memoriam segment of Talking Dead twice. **This is due to Andrew presumably dying in the episode "Sick". References ru:Эндрю (телесериал) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Deceased